Warechu
"A mouse "monster" who belongs to ASIC. Technically, he's Underling's equal, but since he's more clever than she is, he can shirk out the more troublesome duties. When he was severely injured, Compa treated his wounds. Ever since, he has been Compa's biggest fan."—Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 offcial site. Pirachu is a mouse character that first appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 as a member of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. Mostly alongside Underling, he does the menial tasks for ASIC, including the distribution of Arfoire chips to people in Gamindustri. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, his alternate self in the Ultradimension is a member of the Seven Sages. He serves as an antagonist and boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Personality Devoted to ASIC, Pirachu is committed into furthering ASIC's plans. He would battle those who stand in his way, though he would be quick to retreat if he ever loses. He regards his job in ASIC above all, even swaying off his feelings for Compa just for the sake of staying committed to his job. He develops a crush for Compa after she heals his wounds in their first encounter. Despite seeing Compa as an enemy, he still holds affection towards her. He has the tendency to say "Chu" when he communicates towards others. Appearance He has the appearance of a dark grey mouse. He has red eyes and two white whiskers on each cheek. The coloring from his shoulder to his hands are black. He has small maroon wings on his back, though he is never seen applying them in any way of flight. On his chest is a red and yellow broken heart design. He he a thin, black tail that has has something similar to a big, black, broken heart in the end. The coloring from his knees to his feet is light red with two stripes on each side. He holds a disc in one of his hands. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Pirachu first appears in Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. He is found severely injured on the ground by Compa and is treated by her. Due to this event he immediately falls in love with her only to have his heartbroken when she says she hates her enemies after he reveals being part of AISC. Pirachu, along with Linda, is the direct cause for the majority of problems that hinder Nepgear and her party as they try to rescue the CPUs and save Gamindustri. While Pirachu is sometimes seen alone, he is mostly together with Linda, causing trouble for the party in some way or form such as when they damaged the ship to prevent Nepgear and the others from going to Leanbox and even kidnapping and holding Chika hostage while Linda pretended to be her. Towards the end of the game, he decides to follow Linda to the end in her attempt to redeem herself one final time against Nepgear and her party. When they are defeated, he stays with Linda regardless of what may or may not happen when the CPUs face off against Arfoire. In the True Ending, Pirachu is seen distributing Arfoire chips with Linda, even though they don't work. When caught by Nisa and Gust, the two make a run for it. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Pirachu appears in the Ultradimension as a member of the Seven Sages. He is first seen together with Arfoire, collecting CPU Memories. When approached by Neptune and Noire, Arfoire hands the CPU Memories over to Pirachu so he can escape while she takes care of them. When Pirachu runs away, Plutia goes after him and ends up transforming, taking the CPU Memories from him by force as well as traumatizing him entirely. Pirachu takes place in a number of events regarding the Seven Sages such as Mr. Badd's takeover of Lowee, tricking the CPUs into believing that Blanc was working with the Seven Sages, and even the kidnapping of IF, Compa, and Peashy as children. He also helps Arfoire escape when she kidnaps IF to get to Neptune. At the end of the game during True End, Pirachu joins the newly reformed Seven Sages who work to benefit and help the CPUs while also working for Arfoire on her eggplant farm. Trivia *Pirachu's name is a reference to Pikachu. But the "Pira" may come from "Pirate", which is an illegal copy of a game someone has made or sells. *Pirachu's Japanese name "Warechu" may come from "Software". *Pirachu is one of the few characters lacking a physical change between games. Category:NPCs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:ASIC members Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Pirachu Category:Seven Sages members